


Victory

by Meilan_Firaga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:45:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows they all want her. He's determined to have her first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt H20: He knows that at least three of his brothers want her. He wants her first. 
> 
> I ended up having to reign myself in to stay under 500 words. XD I think I was getting a bit too descriptive. I hope it's enjoyed!

It’s ridiculous how badly he wants her. He wakes with the thought of her front and center in his mind, and only falls asleep once he’s--ahem-- _thought_ of her quite thoroughly in the evenings. He knows he’s not the only one, either. Ron has been gone on her since they were nothing more than children. The twins’ interest was caught the moment she went to a dance on Viktor Krum’s arm. Percy watches her when she studies, and in the week that she’s been staying at the Burrow for the holidays he’s even caught Charlie’s eyes tracking her across the house. If he weren’t so sure that Ginny was gone on Harry he might even question whether or not his baby sister had a foot on each side of the fence, so to speak.

Hermione Granger: Weasley Catnip.

Still, he has advantages that his brothers do not. None of them have ever been as observant as he, and there is the matter of the lasting effects of Greyback’s attack. He can hear her when no one else can, and smell a certain type of mood whenever it chooses to take her. He’s actually rather surprised that a mature young woman in a house full of men who clearly want her would still need to take matters into her own hands each time she bathes. Some mornings he wakes to the sound--so soft that no one else in the house so much as stirs--when she slips to the bathroom in the wee hours.

It’s when he’s woken to her muffled moans a third morning in a row that he decides enough is enough. He eases his way out of bed with a fluid grace he never had before the attack, stepping around the creaky floorboards with the practiced ease of a man who spent his boyhood sneaking away to trouble. He doesn’t bother tugging on more clothes as he goes, not worried about creeping down the hall in nothing but his underpants. The only thing he does reach for is his wand--just in case. The hallways are dark, the sun still lounging beneath the horizon outside. He reaches the door with ease only to find that it is, surprisingly, unlocked. Her scent is overwhelming, creeping around the door and accosting him with want. His hand is still on the doorknob, hesitant, when another quiet moan reaches his ear and he finds himself pushing it open.

Her eyes are on him the moment he’s inside, pupils blown in the light of a handful of candles floating around the tub. Both of her hands are beneath the line of bubbles at the water’s surface. She doesn’t stop, doesn’t hesitate, and even before she speaks he knows what she’s going to say. “It’s about time,” she tells him, her voice hoarse and breathy. “I was beginning to thing you’d never take the hint.”

As he steps inside and closes the door behind him, all Bill can think is “I win.”

 

 


End file.
